Information plays a very important role in social life. Valuable information needs to be exchanged among people. Along with the development of mobile communication technologies, in particular, near field information transmission has become increasingly popular. In the application scenario of near field payment, for example, a first issue of a third party payment is how to transmit a seller's account information to a buyer.
The conventional techniques primarily use the following methods for near field information transmission.
Two-dimensional code scanning requires a transmitting party to turn on the camera function to take a picture of the information and transmit the picture to a receiving party. The two-dimensional code scanning method has light requirements and needs complex operations.
Global Positioning System (GPS) positioning requires the transmitting party to obtain latitude and longitude data through GPS and then transmit the latitude and longitude data to an information system through a mobile network and the information system identifies corresponding information based on the latitude and longitude data. GPS has relatively high requirements for the data collection accuracy. When two transmitting parties are very close to each other, in particular, it is difficult to determine which one is the transmitting party. In general, the accuracy of GPS positioning tends to be affected by a number of factors. As a result, it is difficult for the accuracy of near field information transmission to meet the requirements.
Voice transmission has very high requirements for the surrounding environment, and moreover, noise interference tends to affect the voice collection, thereby lowering the accuracy of near field information transmission.
Manual input requires the transmitting party to manually input information by means of a text message or other methods, which is inconvenient and easy to result in errors from any negligence, thereby making it difficult to ensure the accuracy of near field information transmission.
In summary, the conventional techniques cannot conduct near field information transmission conveniently and accurately.